A Thanksgiving For Two
by waterrain
Summary: AU All Human. Arthur and Alfred are having Thanksgiving. It is just the two of them.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Hetalia. Happy Thanksgiving ^_^! This is in Arthur's Point Of View.**

**A Thanksgiving For Two **

**By waterrain **

* * *

><p>My lover Alfred Jones refuses to let me inside of the kitchen. The door is locked and this year it will be just the two of us. I leaned against the door silently sulking for he has not let me cook anything for about a month just because I almost burned down the house. I had wanted to surprise him with something that I made by myself, but sadly I burned three pans and the food was completely burnt. I'm not very talented in the cooking department, but I do try my best.<p>

"Alfred are you almost done?"

"Hmm..The turkey will be ready in about an hour."

"Let me in."

"If you promise not to add or look at the food too much for you might scare it."

"I promise love just open up and let me in."

"That sounds so naughty, Artie." Alfred said cheerfully and he finally unlocked the door. I made my way in, it smells delicious, and I'm tempted to add some cinnamon or something.

"I see that look in your eyes, but remember that you promised to not add anything."

"I know that love. Will you be my distraction?" I asked calmly while wrapping my arms around his hips. "Will you distract me from messing with your creations?"

"Only for five minutes because I have to take the pie out." He informed me. I kissed him on the lips and we were kissing for exactly five minutes. Sadly that blasted timer went off, his lips retreated from mine, and I groaned.

"I have to get the pie." Alfred informed me.

"Screw the bloody pie, Alfred. The pie can just die." I muttered under my breath and Alfred chuckled at me.

"Nah, I don't screw food and its sweet potato pie not a meat pie. I'm not into purposely murdering innocent little pies." He commented causally, I moved my arms away, and crossed them. "I'm going to add a little cinnamon and put some marshmallows. Then put it back into the oven and take it out after the marshmallows melt's completely."

I sighed to myself and looked at the apron that Alfred is wearing at the moment. It the apron that I bought him last week for it was on sale along with figuring my lover would find it funny, there is happy looking baby turkey, and it is holding a sign 'Eat Pork Not Turkey!'.

"Alfred, Can you cook only with an apron on?" I asked him and he gave me a look.

"No because that would be a hazard, but I could make salad with only an apron on." Alfred replied cheerfully and after a moment he grinned. "You are pretty kinky, Arthur."

"I'll make sure to buy you a short and sexy apron, love."

"Later on tonight I could be completely naked putting some Ice Cream into bowls. I would pour the Ice Cream onto your chest and cock after doing that I would lick it all off of you. What do you think babe?" Alfred said in a low voice and I licked my lips.

"That sounds bloody brilliant." I whispered into his ear and that blasted timer just had to go off. Alfred kissed my cheek, walked over to the oven, and pulled the pie out. Of course he was wearing oven mitts for it wouldn't due for him to get burned. My lover can be such a tease at times, but he does follow through what he says later on.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You ^_^ <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Hetalia. **

**Personal Side Note…I was really stuffed for I had a bit too much Turkey, Sweet Potatoes with melted marshmallow bunnies on top of them, Squash, Biscuits (They were soft and flaky), and a couple of other food items….Anyway, I just woke up from my nap and I'm slightly curled up in a ball for my stomach is still pretty ticked off at me for eating too much. Oh well, It was totally worth it cause the food was delicious ^_^ (Me, My Older Sister, and My Aunt cooked/made the food. My dad made the Cranberry Jelly. My Uncle and his youngest son cut up the Turkey, but of course my Uncle did most of the cutting of the Turkey not my little cousin. It was a Seven pound Turkey.) **

**This is in Arthur's Point Of View.**

**A Thanksgiving For Two **

**By waterrain **

* * *

><p>Alfred is taking the turkey out, he sliced the middle to see if it is done, and I watched as those cheeks puffed out. No, The turkey is not done and it is going back into the oven. My lover is pouting, his blue eyes looking disappointed, and I'm going to be putting some moves on him. However I heard meowing and those two kittens got to him before me. They are pretty quick on their paws.<p>

"Hey, Artie. It looks like our babies came over to cheer me up." Alfred said cheerfully. My cheeks flush slightly in embarrassment for I'm still getting used to him saying that our pets are our babies and he looks so bloody adorable.

"Soon we will have to get them fixed for it wouldn't due for our babies to have babies." I managed to say calmly and Alfred looked at me with those beautiful pleading blue eyes. "Do you really want a grandbaby, love?"

"Yes, I do."

"Liberty and Hero will be fixed after Liberty gives birth. Of course I have no idea how long it will take for Liberty to get pregnant by Hero. We will only keep one of their babies." I stated firmly and he grinned widely at me. Alfred kissed me briefly on the lips, I hugged him, and used one of my hands to grope his nice arse.

"Oh not in front of the babies, Artie." He gasped into my ear and I looked into those lovely blue eyes. Before I could say or do anything further that blasted timer went off, he swiftly whisked himself out of my loose grasp, and put on those blue oven mitts before taking the turkey out. If it is not one thing it is another thing. Liberty and Hero are purring. I'm sure those kittens are amused at my situation.

"Heck yeah, baby! The turkey is done! The Thanksgiving food is finally finished!" Alfred said loudly in a really happy voice, he started singing slightly off-pitched, and decided to spin me around a couple of times. After a while my lover calmed down and it is time to make our plates. I can't wait until later on tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You ^_^ <strong>


End file.
